EEE The Extremely Trilogy
by hummingbirds2
Summary: Some little drabbles joined up to give Sookie and Eric a Happy Ever After. Set after Dead Reckoning. Lemony at the end.


**All characters belong to Charlaine Harris and her Southern Vampire Mystery series.**

**EEE - The Extremely Trilogy – Part 1**

**Extremely Evil Events**

* * *

><p>Quinn sat down low behind the wheel of the pizza delivery van. He had been parked outside the restaurant for two nights consecutively; this was his third. Occasionally he would move the van to park in another location nearby. He didn't want the van's stationary nature to stand out. He, personally, didn't want to stand out either, so his delivery boy's cap was pulled down tightly to cover his bald head. His night vision goggles obscured his purple-coloured eyes.<p>

Down the street, Quinn could see the red 'Fangtasia' sign lit up brightly, attracting moths and fangbangers alike. Both seemed irresistibly drawn towards it, ignorant of or ignoring the fact, that it could be a fatal attraction.

He removed his goggles. Quinn knew they'd probably only draw unwanted attention from passers-by. He didn't really need them either. His own 'purple-pansies' were as good as any big-cat's eyes, if not better, for seeing in the dark. Still, this night was the darkest of his stakeouts so far. Above the city's light-haze, the sky was pitch black; not one star shone. He felt the night's blackness could slither deep into his Weretiger soul. Quinn shivered, although it was hot.

The heat, added to his were-warmth, and the never-ending odour of pizza were making Quinn queasy, but he had no choice. He had to sit there spying on the comings and goings at Fangtasia. He still had to do as Felipe bade him; he still had debts to settle and family to protect. Of course, the King hadn't threatened him - not in so many words. Felipe had been civilized and contracted to retain his skills in event coordination - so innocuous-sounding – and those skills were being put to good use. This stake-out was part of the coordination for Felipe's main event – the kidnap of Sookie Stackhouse. Now that definitely made Quinn queasy.

This would be Felipe's third attempt at trying to secure Sookie for himself! She had proved to be elusive and Quinn smiled a little at that. Felipe's first attempt had been an approach through Victor, claiming Sookie was Quinn's, but Eric and Sookie had pledged and thwarted that attempt. Felipe had then sent Quinn directly to Sookie's house to invite her to Nevada. That hadn't worked out so well. He was lucky Eric had let him live.

Now Felipe finally thought he would have her. A spy in Alcide's pack had relayed that Sookie's blood bond was broken, and as Eric was all-but-married to Oklahoma, who better to swoop in and offer his protection – or go for the jugular – than Felipe, the King? Quinn hoped Sookie wouldn't struggle.

All Quinn had to do was call, if Sookie arrived at Fangtasia. That, and keep the van handy...

Quinn felt his heart skip a beat, as he saw Sookie's car turn into Fangtasia's car park. He dialled Felipe's number.

Felipe answered.

Quinn felt sick, but said the code, "On with the show."

It seemed Felipe was about to capture his new toy, Sookie – third time lucky, they say.

(Drabble Word Prompts were pizza, skip, toy)

* * *

><p><strong>EEE - The Extremely Trilogy – Part 2<strong>

**Extremely (Un)Expected Events**

Sookie pulled into the employees' car park at Fangtasia. While turning off the engine, she asked her passenger, "Are you sure about this?" He was, so they both headed towards Eric's office through the rear door. Niall even had a little bounce in his step, as he walked beside his great-granddaughter. He was excited. Since his enemies' defeat in the Fae War, Faery had been ... tranquil, which was as it should be, but it was …. quiet. Niall had been contemplating a visit to check on Claude's Fae-gathering activities, but Sookie's letter had given him the excuse … ah, good reason … to leave Faery.

Her letter had arrived via the portal's slit yesterday. In a lovely sloping script, Sookie had outlined her predicament very well – more vampire shenanigans - the outcome of which would be, as he saw it, Sookie being claimed by Nevada or Oklahoma. Sookie was unbonded, and now about-to-be unpledged due to Appius' marital contract made on Eric's behalf. Niall knew that Sookie, his gifted great-granddaughter, would be up for grabs without this protection.

So he had decided to protect her against Eric's vampire enemies, just as Eric had once protected her against his own fairy enemy, Breandan. There was a certain symmetry to the 'decision to protect' that appealed to him. Quid pro quo, as the humans said.

Sookie and Niall seated themselves in Eric's office to begin formulating their SOS (Save Our Sookie) plan. Niall's scent was so well masked that Eric's nose didn't even give a twitch.

"Something to drink, Sookie? Gin and tonic?" Eric asked. "Nia..." His voice trailed off.

Suddenly, Pam flung open the office door, before stepping back into the hall. She announced, in a slightly sarcastic tone, "The King". If Felipe de Castro had expected to have surprise on his side by arriving suddenly out of the black, he was greatly mistaken. For a millisecond, his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as he caught sight of the Prince. His vampire mask swiftly dropped back into place, but the unexpected had put _Felipe _on the back foot, though he continued striding forward into the office. He ordered his six-strong entourage to remain in the hall, before addressing the room with an unimaginative, "Preenz Niall, Shereeeff, Meez Stackhowz." Surprise had done nothing for his accent.

Before anyone could respond, one of Felipe's vampires-in-waiting gave a high-pitched cry.

Over the sound of snapping-out fangs, Pam's voice could be heard. "Oh dear, was that your ... toe?" The gaggle of vampires outside Eric's office parted hastily to let Pam pass. She stood framed in the doorway, an imposing figure for one so slight. She asked sweetly, "Refreshments?"

Eric had gone right off the idea.

"No," he said, retracting his fangs. "Our King's business must be urgent, so we will begin. As I have another VIB (Very Important Being) here too, Pam," Eric gestured to Niall, "close the door." The fangy vampires-in-waiting looked to Felipe, who simply nodded agreement.

As the door closed, Niall took charge. The less time spent around an ever-increasing number of vampires, the better. It was good that Felipe was here though, Niall thought. It made his final solution even easier.

(Drabble Word Prompts were bounce, cry, sloping)

* * *

><p><strong>EEE - The Extremely Trilogy – Part 3<strong>

**Extremely Erotic Events**

Eric had made certain there was a shortage of bright light in his living room. He didn't want Sookie to be able to examine his new rug too carefully. A multitude of perfumed candles, as well as the flickering glow from the fireplace, lit the room to perfection for his purposes. Romantic, Sookie thought, as she reclined against a pillow on Eric's fireside rug. She felt languid from the fire's heat and from the heat of her first round of spectacular sex with Eric, her husband.

Upon arrival, Sookie hadn't even had time to knock before Eric whisked her inside for some celebratory sex ... and both knew they had a lot to celebrate. Eric was still Sheriff and she was still his pledged. Felipe was finally dead, as were the entourage who had come to Fangtasia last night, interrupting the SOS (Save Our Sookie) meeting with Niall.

Niall had disagreed with Felipe's _negotiations,_ especially as all the protection proposals seemed to involve Sookie being claimed by Felipe, who had kept trying to talk about someone called Victor too. This interested Niall not at all. Frustration had made Felipe fangier, which finally ended in an unprovoked attack on Niall. Unprovoked? Sookie had her doubts. She thought Niall may have used a little underhand whiff of fairy essence to push Felipe into attacking, but she would never say so. The _unprovoke_d attack had given Niall good reason to counter-attack. Oh yes! He'd incinerated Felipe on the spot!

Sookie had seen Niall aflame before, when he'd rescued her from The Torture Twins. Then, it had looked like a flame on top of his head; this time the light or flame had just shot out of his hands – like on that TV show. Where Felipe went (up in smoke), so did his entourage. By the end of the night, Eric had gifted Louisiana to Oklahoma to buy his freedom and given Nevada to Arizona, who would owe Eric favours for years to come, Sookie was sure. She wondered what they owed Niall, but she'd worry about that tomorrow. A naked Eric was returning with her ginger ale.

After Sookie sipped to aid her recovery from the 'heat', Eric decided to help her recover some more – with a massage. He had a new peach-scented foam to use for lubrication. Sookie rolled over onto her stomach. The new rug's fur felt thick and luxurious under her flesh. Suddenly, Eric was on top of her. His silken, firm body covered hers completely, and his gracious plenty demanded swift admittance to yahoo central – no foam required.

Sookie murmured, "What do you call this sort of massage, Eric?"

"Internal," Eric murmured back, as he slid home in one smooth stroke.

As the massage moved from slow and steady to fast and furious, Sookie stretched out in front of her to grasp one of the rug's matching pillows. She held on with both hands, as Eric's hips swivelled and dived, pounded and pressed. Sookie executed some excellent swivelling of her own, especially when Eric expanded his massage technique to external, with a ticklish nub-rub. She strengthened her grip on the pillow, and on Eric's gracious plenty, as her orgasm rolled and clenched, giving Eric his own very personal massage. Eric lubricated that massage with one final thrust!

Completely relaxed, Sookie and Eric lay side by side in front of the fire. They both snuggled down deeper into the striped fur. Eric didn't know how Niall had done it; Were's usually changed back to their human form when killed, but not this time apparently. He owed Niall (big time) for the Quinn-carpet and for once, Eric didn't mind the debt. By _taking_ his Sookie on this carpet, he had quite literally taken his revenge _on_ Quinn. Oh yes, victory was sweet, but the revenge was even sweeter.

"This new rug is to die for, Eric," Sookie said, as she wiggled her bottom against the pelt.

"Isn't it?" Eric smirked. And he did die, Quinn that is.

"Does it smell a little of ... pizza to you?" Sookie added.

Eric knew how to remedy that.

He reached for Sookie ...

**The End**

(Drabble Word Prompts were foam, knock, shortage)

* * *

><p>Thank you to fffbone for her Quinn-is-best-as-a-rug idea<p> 


End file.
